Crimson filled eyes
by Angelthunder
Summary: it was a normal night for the titans but suddenly a crash on the roof, reveals a 15yr old girl with a strange secret and a hidden past i still suck at summarys but r and r plz! rated M coz im obessed wiv violens & ive bin watching Elfen Lied very violent!
1. A shadow from above

ok I'm a fan of teen titans and my friend who did stranger has inspired me to start my teen titans fanfic I have had this in my mind for awhile just never really bothered writing it down so here's the first chapter I hope you like it. And I know the title "Rage of Darkness" has nothing to do with the story but couldn't think of anything else so if anyone can think of a title please let me know.

It's a quite, lonesome night all round is dark, there is nothing but peace in the air suddenly out of the blue a huge frightening sound comes from a building on a island off the coast there is a loud crash and almost the whole roof of the building comes away there is a large figure emerging from the roof it appeared to be a huge blue dragon. The dragon had red eyes and looked battered. Lots of people in white suits came running out of the building they were firing at the dragon with guns. The dragon didn't seem that bothered it just kept flying away. But a tall man in a worn out brown coat suddenly spoke and said

"FIRE THE SLEEPER!"

"But doctor hunter it hasn't bin probably tested…. we don't know what it can do" said one man in white.

"Do it IM NOT LOSING MY LIFES WORK!"

said the angry man. He squinted at the figure flying away and said to him self "it's not over 2752". One of the men brang out a big gun that kind of looked like a bazooka he loaded the gun and waited for the signal

the man in brown lifted his hand and swung it back down hard, fore the guy to fire. The gun went off with a rumble the missile shot into the air when it got higher than the dragon it split in half and let out 9 small missiles, before the dragon could swerve away they all hit into its back, the dragon let out a loud groan and flew faster out of range so if they tried they couldn't get in a another shot.

It was about two hours since that thing got loose

**Titans Tower Normal P.O.V**

all was quite at titans tower nothing out of the ordinary was happening the titans were doing there usual things, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games Robin was preparing dinner Stare Fire was trying to get Robin to put in her alien food in the meal that Robin was making and Raven was reading. But this nice quite would not stay for long. High in the sky the dragon was flying it was almost over titan's tower when those sleeper bullets were starting to take affect. It began to tire , but before long it couldn't keep its eyes open and fell asleep literally it dropped out of the sky and was falling fast right over titans tower. It hit the tower's roof hard and shock the whole tower all of a sudden it turned into a teen age girl. The shock wave was so strong that it cracked the windows and the big screen T.V.

"AHHHHH WHATS THAT..." said beast boy, when the shock wave was caroming down beast boy noticed that the T.V was cracked straight though the middle

"OH NO THE T.V MY POOR T.V IT CANT BE..." screamed beast boy he ran up to the T.V and hugged it and cried.

" get over it its just the T.V we've got more important things to worry about , like where that sound came from" said Raven in her usual harsh tone

"What do you mean get over it it's the T.V!" said Beast Boy still crying.

"Ravens right we must find out where that shock wave came from" said Robin

"It came from the roof" said Cyborg. All the titans ran to the roof they walked out to find a girl laying lifelessly on the dented roof.

" A girl?" said star fire puzzled. The girl had dark brown hair which was short at the font and very long at the back it was tired up in a braid she had blood all over her she looked about fifteen.

Robin went over to her and felt her pulse

"Robin is she alive?" said star fire in doubt

"Her pulse it's weak but she's alive, we need to get her to the infirmary right away. Cyborg picked her up softly and carried her back into the tower. Everyone was starting to go back in after Cy went in with the girl Star Fire was about to go back in when something shinny caught her eye it was where the girl had bin she ran over to it and picked it up it was a blue scale which was quite cold to touch it was as big as Star Fire's hand. She cupped it in her hand and ran inside.

so what do you think of my fist chapter to my teen titans fan fic please R&R thank you


	2. Names Rachel

Ok here's the next chapter hope you like it sorry it took so long my pc for some really odd reason dosen't let me post my chs at night don't ask why coz I don't even know well enjoy.

**_T_itans Tower Infirmary normal P.O.V**

Cyborg laid the girl on the bed in the infirmary the girl seemed like she'd bin tortured or something; she had one big scar that ran from the top of her forehead over her left eye and down her check. Star Fire still had the scale but hid it behind her back so no one would see. Her plus became stronger, robin ran some testes and found that she'd had gotten injured pretty bad and that she'd bin beaten in some way.

"This is weird Robin!" said Cyborg as he turned around to look at him. "What is it Cyborg what did you find" Robin looked puzzled.

"Well I ran the back round test on her and the strange thing was that it came up with nothing but then I did the DNA scan at first there was nothing odd but then when the test was over the results showed that there's some kind ofenergy with in her and she's not human."

Said Cy with a confused face "Hmm that is strange but will figure that out when she wakes" said robin turning back to the girl.

"Robin what is wrong with her?" Asked Starfire looking at the girl with sadness on her face.

"It's hard to tell it appears she's bin hurt badly but the question here is by what?" said Robin looking at some charts. Everyone was just not really paying any attention to the girl except forbeast boy the others were just looking at the tests Untill...

"W…where a... am I?" The girl was starting to open her eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She opened her eyes to find five faces staring back at her which sort of startled her for a second she lifted her head and sat up.

"Who are you…." the girl was looking around the room franticly.

"You're safe here it's all right" said Beast Boy.

"Where is here?" said the girl sharply

"You're at Titans tower and we are the Teen Titans" said Raven

"I'm where and you're the who?… Um what are your names" The girl said puzzled

"How rude of us my name is Robin this is Star Fire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven" said robin politely" What's yours?

"My name is Rachel but usually I'm called Rae" said the girl starting to stand up, she wobbled a little but regained balance.

"Don't try to stand up your hurt badly" said beast boy.

"Huh… I am" she put her hand on her forehead and found that she was bleeding a bit

"O well I've had worse!" everyone looked at the girl as she said this she wasn't in the least bit concerned about her injures, which totally confused the Teen Titans.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN O WELL YOUR BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!" beast boy was pointing at all of Rachel's wounds.

"Would you just chill I'm used to these injures I get them all the time when I'm sent on missions by Doc…" she stopped her self from saying another word and quickly changed the subject "Ahhhh so where am I again?" she said

"You're at Titans tower on a small island" said Robin. Star Fire tapped on Robin's shoulder and she whispered something in his ear then she and Robin walked out

"What is it Star Fire?" said Robin.

"I found this shinny scale like object after we took the Rachel in." She handed him the blue icy scale that was still cold. Robin looked at the scale very carefully

"Hmm very strange ill analyze it later but first we have to find out more about this girl.

The girl had chocolate brown hair that was sort of spiky but flat, short hair at the font with very long hair at the back which was tied up in a black type braided band, it hand white string crisscrossing along the band that in cased the hair. And at the bottom of her long braid the end bit of the hair was attached to a silver circle. At the front of her hair she hand white, red and blue streaks all though it. She had a long red streak that lingered away from the middle of her face and on to the side covering a bit of her right eye.

Her eyes were a strange beautiful scarlet, red colour.

She was quite tall, taller than star fire and up to Cyborg's forehead. She was wearing a black hooded tank top which had a cracked red skull on it, her tank top wasn't that long it reached just above her belly button so you saw a bit of flesh; she wore black pants that reached just over her knees. And she wore a belt that was gold and black, (of course) in the centre, It had a gold R representing her name the actual belt was black with silver chains attached to the R that hung low around her thigh, which went around to the back of her belt and attached to another golden R.

On her arms she had long black gloves that tied to a red ring on her middle finger the gloves also had white string crisscrossing over the long gloves, the gloves went just past her elbow. And finally she had black shoes that sort a looked like high tops. And on her belt she had on her left side a black and red sheath containing a thin but long samurai sword and on her right side she had a dark brown holster which contained a black pistol with a blue dragon on it. She was absolutely beautiful even though she had blood cuts and rips all though her cloths she still was beautiful.

As Robin went back in Rachel yawned and looked tired

"Its late we should all get some sleep epically you Rachel we can talk more in the morning" Robin said walking out as the others followed.

"Wait…. person in the blue hood" said Rae pointing to Raven, Raven turned around and dropped her hood from the top of her head. Raven stared at her for a sec…

"I'm sorry do I know you, you kinder look familiar?" said Rae they both stared until Raven said "No I don't recall we've ever meet" said Raven walking out.

**Titans Tower Infirmary Rachel's P.O.V**

"Its bin three hours since I woke up and that stupid dart thing hasn't worn off yawn I really need to get out of here they'll be looking for me, and now they have that special sleeper." I thought for a second but then I herd foot steps behind the bed I was sitting on I spun around and got in to a fighting position. I suddenly realized that it wasn't any one dangerous

"Are you always this jumpy?" o good it was only beast boy who was talking

"What…? O… well yeah I am" I didn't want to speck to him I mean I… hardly new him let alone anyone else here.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He kept talking why dose he want to talk to me I'm way to much trouble.

"Well I couldn't sleep why are you even talking to me?" I thought about what I just said and I guess it wasn't that nice to say. I looked at the ground and had a really sad look on my face. Beast Boy came over to me looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok you look kinder hurt inside or something…. is upsetting you!" said beast boy still staring at me with a pathetic look.

"There's nothing wrong I'm fine just tired" I new he wouldn't believe that some how.

"Look if you need something you can…."I cut him off in mid sentence.

"LOOK I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY I….I don't even know you just leave me alone!" He walked out saying one final thing.

"You know you remind me of Raven well cya" then after he said that he walked out what did he mean by that?

R&R well thats it not much but hope you enjoyed it ill try to update soon if pc lets me.(lol)


	3. She seems nice

This is my 3rd ch again my computer stuffed up and I couldn't post it (stupid computer.. I'm gonna get you…)

Quwira: angelthunder, shouldn't you be doing geography?

I should ….but….so should you!

Quwira: right yeah he he he.

Quwira: well if you're not going to do your GEO aren't you doing a chapter now?

Oh yeah I should get back to it

Quwira: Yeah you should

Shouldn't you be going?

Quwira: fine ill go (lol)

Thank you now I can concentrate

Quwira: BOO! HAHAHA

I'M GONNA GET YOU QUWIRA!

Just one note before we get on with the ch, I have Changed something & I sorter don't want to have too post the first& I think the second ch so I can change this so im gonna tell ya all now with the dragon its not gonna be blue its black Ebony black so with scale in stead of it being blue its gonna be black but still icy and cold oh good now I've got that out of the way we can get on with it

As morning broke, the titans started getting up and heading to the lounge for breakfast.

Robin got up and started walking toward the infirmary, as he got to the open door of the infirmary he saw Rae sitting on the bed cross legged, facing the wall looking at the palm of her hand. He didn't know if he should say Hi or go up to her and tap her on the

Shoulder and say Hi!

Before he could do anything she got up and turned around and saw him standing there blankly so Rae started to say

"Uhh… Hi what do yo….you want?" she didn't move her scarlet eyes just stared at him.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to breakfast…" robin still looking blank

Waited for her reply.

"Wellllllll…ok I will just give me s second." she turned around and began to walk back to her bed.

"Ok cool oh and the lounge room is just down that hall way and…" he was cut off by Rae saying "its fine I'll find it" She slightly turned her head to say this but quickly turned back.

As Robin walked out and wounded into the lounge he saw Beast Boy sad and crying as he hugged the big screen TV well his cracked big screen TV. About no more than five seconds after Robin walked in so did Rae, everyone was in aura in was really creepy.

The reason everyone was in aura was that Rae's cloths they…they were almost perfect all the blood had gone from her cloths but left some of the rips all the blood on her arms legs head had vanished but just left scars with the tiniest bit of blood around them.

She began to walk over to where beast boy was as she was doing so, she ignored the others blank stares. She stopped at where beast boy was and tapped him on the shoulder and said

"What are you doing" said Rae

"Im mourning the loss of the TV. It's all fired inside and it's got a huge crack though it sniff sniff wahhhhh" Beast boy started crying again. At that point he jumped up and hugged Rae and crying in the process he muttered something.

"Please come back TV you were soo young, why is it always the good ones to go first" Beast boy cried even louder.

"Ahhhh would you get off…. uh?" as Rae try to pull Beast Boy off she looked up to see the TV which did have a huge crack in the middle.

"Ahhhh cram down… the TV isn't fired!" Rae said in a harsh loud tone

"Hmm…?" Beast Boy looked up for a minute.

"It can be fixed soooo get off..." Rae managed to pry Best Boy off of her and she pushed him not too hard to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT CAN BE FIXED?" Shouted Cyborg from the other end of the room.

"That's what I said didn't I…" Rae said sharply

"But...But...But I've tried everything to fix it and nothings worked it's because of that shock wave that you caused by crashing on our roof!" Cyborg said frustrated

"Look I'll fix it ok... don't have a cow" Rae crouched down on to her knees and opened a small compartment of the TV.

"My but she's gonna fix it" Cy said as he crossed his arms.

"Ahhhh I see the problem now hmmm I just need fire hmm" Rae was just about to touch a wire when Beast Boy said

"If you want fire do you want me to get you a blow torch coz I can if you want hehe" Beast boy had a big grin on his face as he said this.

"No thanks" Raven turned to face Beast Boy

"Huh but you said you needed fire so…" Beast Boy was confusion.

"I've got something better that no blow torch could ever have" As Rae said this she lifted up her arm and clenched her fingers for a few seconds then raised her index finger.

She gave her finger a blow then no more than 3 seconds later the tip of her finger short up in a small but hot flame which turned blue to show its temperature.

At that moment Beast Boy jumped back. "Wow how did you do that?" Beast Boy sat back in amazement.

"It's cool huh!" She went back to fixing the TV. After 5 or so minutes she was done.

"There all done well guess I can fix it hmm" Rae stood proud as a peacock.

"How… did…..how Ahhhh" Beast boy couldn't form the words in was in aura again.

"What Beast Boy is trying to say is… HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Cy was waving his hands in the air to give it emphasis.

"Well seeing that you asked I…."Rae started to name all these different types of wires plugs and all sorts of things. But to Beast Boy it came out like blah, blah blah blah blah

"Uh huh, uh huh hmm" Cyborg seemed really interested in what Rae was saying but the rest of the teen titans tuned out ages ago until the alarm blared everyone looked up and robin said.

"Titans we have to move now!" as robin ran so did the other titans

"Wait Robin what about Rachel?" said beast boy pointing at Rae.

"She can come now let's go" Robin raced out with the rest of the titans.

"Come on Rae lets go..." Beast boy said running out.

"Huh what oh be right there…" Said Rae snapping out of her day dream

"Well hurry up come on" Said Beast Boy from a distance. Rae's eyes narrowed into a glare and she said quietly with an evil grin

"Hmm maybe I can use these people to my advantage"

I'm soooo so sorry that took soooo long to post but I've bin heaps busy and if any new people are reading this story that haven't read it before if your thinking that my character is a Mary sue then don't coz she's not and it becomes quite clear through future chapters.

so don't ok its really frustrating when some one says it so any way ill try an update soon I want the nxt ch to be up by Wednesday but I can't promise anything so R and R plz

Oh and if any one has an idea of what this ch should be called plz tell me!


	4. How Mysterious!

Quwira: Angelthunder I'm very disappointed with you missy!

Angelthunder: Whhhhaaaat I've bin bussssyyyy! (_puts on whiney voice and pouts)_

Quwira: Sure...so is this chappy worth it or should the readers stop reading now!

Angelthunder: (gives glare) well if you must know YES it is worth it and it is long like your last T.T. chappy.

Quwira: YAY...why didn't you update in soooo long…how could you Victoria

Angelthunder: well first I lost ma USB den I had to much god damn home work grrrrrrr how annoying is that ey!

Quwira: hmmm aw yea! Well don't lose your USB again or I'll get kaddy's hammer to bash ya!

Angelthunder: uh huh cough crazy cough, cough (puts on innocent smile) anyways on with the-

Quwira: wait a minute did you call me crazy coz if ya did there will be trouble! (Shakes fist)

Angelthunder: yeah, yeah, yeah watching you…dead face!

Quwira: OI!... That's me and kaddy's thing-

Angelthunder: that I adopted! (Smiles)

Quwira: grrrrrrr o wow we've talked a lot and about absolutely nothing so read and review plz!

Angelthunder: hey that's my line eh where you going _(all that is left is a blur of where Quwira was)_ COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BLONDE RAT and yes read and review, (grabs axe) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Down Town Bank, normal P.O.V**_

It was raining by the time the Teen Titans got to the scene of the crime. They saw the bank robbers just coming out of the Bank.

"WAIT….STOP….STOOOOP THIEVES" Said a man running after the robbers panting

"Oh Teen Titans thank the lord you're here!" said the man again still panting

"Are you the manager?" said Beast Boy with no clue

"Yes, yes I am please you must help me the robbers are getting away please stop them!" The man sounded desperate.

"Don't worry we will stop them" Said Robin punching his hand in emphasis.

He signaled to the Titans to follow him the Titans ran and easily court up with the robbers there were

About 12 of them in total.

As the titans started fighting the robbers Rachel finally comes but stares blankly at the fright as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Don't just stand there help us!" Said raven sharply.As she turns to say this she gets hit in the head and thrown back by one of the robbers. As the robber pulls out a pistol and is ready to shoot her a loud voice comes just as the pistol is fired, saying

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos**" **the bullets stop in mid air and two large Barrels are thrown at the Robber with the gun. Just as the smoke clears it shows Rachel standing in front of raven with her hands glowing with dark energy.

"How…how did you do that…how did you know those words?" Raven was dumb founded at what she just saw.

"I…I don't know they just came to me I've used these powers for god knows how long I don't know how I got them…but the weird thing is I can only control them when there's a high amount of emotion like anger or rage or something like that, I barely know how I do it then."

Before raven could say anything else star fire yells to Rachel for help.

"Ahhhh……Rachel please help, that robber …he's getting away." Said Starfire pointing to a man running up in front.

Rachel looks where Starfire is pointing to, Rachel pulls out her Samurai sword and says as she is about to run.

"I'm on it…" She pulls back her sword to her side and starts to run quite fast. The robber turns his head to see the girl catching up he pulls out 2hand guns and starts to fire. Rachel dodgers some but gets short or rather nipped in the side by one of the bullets. She brings her sword in front of her face and pulls to a stop. She stares at the blood that is slowly dripping from her side. She turns back to face the robber who is still running but luckily not shooting. She gets a hatful stare in her eyes.

. She pulls her sword to her side again and runs as she is about two meters away from the man she jumps up into the air and before the robber could start to shoot again she lashers her sword towards him and hits just behind him on the ground sending a shockwave that hits the robber hard, he lands on the cold wet ground with a bang. As he is about to get up Rachel is about a meter above him with her sword coming down like lighting.

"AHHHHHH" is all that is herd from the man as Rachel stabs him in the shoulder, blood spattered all over her face and his, as the sword digs deeper into his shoulder.

As Rachel kneeled on the man's chest with her sword deep in his shoulder. She paints and says. "That's for shooting me you pig…..If you didn't do that…. I would have spared you." Rachel was just about to stand but herd the man say.

"ple...please...stop" The man was breathing hard.

"Awww still alive are we" Said Rachel with an evil grin. The man looked at Rachel's left palm & saw four numbers which were inked lightly on. The four numbers were 2 7 5 2.

"Your….your that girl…that girl…that kills...For…for Hunter" The man's face looked frozen as he looked into her blood red eyes.

"Well…how do you know soo much about me huh…?" Rachel was half surprised that he new that about her but her face said other wise. "Ah you are that girl Rachel twenty seven fifty two" the man still was frozen.

"I prefer two seven five two if you don't mind" Rachel pushed the sword a little deeper into his shoulder. He let out a small wail as the sword felt like it was going through his bone. "Hehe….Wailing only makes me dig deeper."

"AHHHH HELP, HELP ANYONE... GET THIS MAD GIRL AWAY FROM ME, SHES EVIL….. HELP…… PLEASE!" the guy tried to yell but Rachel stuck her knee into his chest.

Her evil grin was gone, she looked mad and then leaded close to his ear and said "The only way you have a chance of living is if you shut up and say nothing. Coz if you say anything, about me to anyone you'll be seeing your insides… on the out side got it!" Rachel clenched her teeth and gave him a glare of pure evil.

He was too scared of saying anything and he really couldn't say all that much because of Rachel's knee in his chest so he nodded in agreement not that he had a choice.

"Good and before I forget don't think if you tell the police, you'll be safe coz you won't be I'll kill who ever, too get to a foolish person who decided to call my bluff and tell someone, my secret!" Rachel said still with a glare. Again the man just nodded.

"Glad where on same page..." As Rachel began to stand, she jerked her sword and pulled it out of his shoulder bringing blood up with her sword.

"Oooo still warm…" She lifted the sword up to her face and licked a bit of the blood off the tip of the sword. The man gave a terrified face he couldn't move he was scared and wounded. She shot her sword back to her side with a hard swing, as she did this some of the blood swung off but a lot of it was still dripping, so she grabbed a cloth from her back pocket and started to clean it as she was clearing her sword with the cloth. She saw the other titans running to her. She looked up to show her face which had splattered blood all over. She took a moment to clean her face before turning to the Titans.

"WOAH WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK…?" Said Beast Boy really worried. Rachel put her sword back in its sheath and looked at Beast Boy and gave a sad look.

"I'm fine nothing to it" She gave a small smile which you could see was fake.

"We should get your wound bandaged up so it doesn't get infected" Robin gave a smile.

"But what I still don't understand is how you had Raven's power" said Cy scratching the back of his head.

"Ehh you saw that…!" Said Rachel surprised.

"Yup I think everyone did" said CY nodding. The other Titans nodded along with Cy as he made that comment

"I don't really know either it usually works when in a situation like that there's high emotion and it just works somehow. And I can some how control that power ive had it for a long time. I practice…. but I can only really do it when im mad or I just do it some times, its weird and frustrating" said Rachel.

"Well it doesn't matter, what matters is you saved a titans life and we thank you" CY pattered Rachel on the shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. Rachel gave a little smile.

"_So, so gullible…I almost feel sorry for them…owell!" _Said Rachel in her head

As the police came to the scene the Teen Titans gave the police the robbers so they could chuck them in jail. Rachel tried to blend in so she wasn't really noticed which sorter confused Beast boy. Rachel kept hanging at the back of the group and she even had her hood up which totally shadowed the top of her head.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Beast Boy noticed that Rachel wasn't paying much attention to the robbers or the police.

"Huh what o…im fine just tired!" She said and turned her back on him.

"Ah…well if you say so…" Beast boy was really confused. He decided he wasn't gonna let it go so he tapped Rachel on the shoulder to make her turn around, which worked.

"Do you want to go to the mall or something tomorrow so I can show you around the town…."Beast boy said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Ahh….? I don't know…I mean I don't even think ill be staying with you guys that long I…" Before she could say anymore beast boy interrupted saying… "WHAT HOW COME YOUR ….A GREAT ADDITION TO THE TEAM WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT LEAVING FOR…..?" Beast boy was waving his hands up and down the other titans turned around to stare at what beast boy was doing

"Well…"Rachel started but was stopped once again by Beast boy.

"Come on cy back me up here…"Beast boy was half whispering and half talking out loud to Cyborg.

"Ah…yeah beast boy has a point you should stay…you know for a bit…until your really ready to go…"both CY and beast boy went starry eyed.

"Well I don't know I think ive troubled you enough…"Rachel was looking down not daring to look into any ones watching eyes.

"Oh come on Rachel you haven't troubled us…I mean you've barley stayed with us sooooo wont you stay…" said robin Now Cy, Beast boy, Starfire and Robin went starry eyed.

"Well…..oh right ill stay" As Rachel said this the police were loading up the robbers, and all the other teen titans turned around to face the police.

Rachel made eye contact with only one particular robber…that was the robber she had threatened earlier. He was petrified when he saw her glaring at him with those evil blood, red eyes. She gave him a death glare and a slit to the throat action. He gave a scared nod at this as he walked into the police van (well really he was pushed by a cop into the van.)

_**Titans Tower Normal P.O.V**_

"Finally we're HOME….."Said a very happy Beast Boy.

"Ok…who wants Tofu?…" There was a long pause after Beast Boy had said this no one answered

"Ummm…how about meat?" Said Cyborg completely ignoring Beast boy.

"HELLO I'M A VEGETARIAN!" Beast boy yelled.

"Umm….what's Tofu?" said Rachel with a very confused look on her face, there was along pause until Beast boy broke the silence saying….

"You…don't know what TOFU IS?" Beast boy was dumbfounded, and soon fainted.

"Ah…. no! Are you ok?" Rachel leaned over to see if he was ok.

"He's fine…he dies from shock regularly!" Said Cy with a smirk.

Beast boy recovered and jumped up on to his feet and stared at Rachel in the eyes. He took a breath then said with no pause." TOFU IS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING EVER TO BE INVENTED!...HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Beast boy was now panting with effort of explaining the eighth wonder of the world.

"Oh…umm…well…I've been……away, can I have some?" Rachel now was looking down when she looked up she saw that Beast boy's face had soften and his eyes were all starry.

Beast boy suddenly rushes to the kitchen and comes back with a huge stack of tofu. He hands it to Rachel like a little child eager to please his mother.

Rachel took the stack of Tofu from the very eager Beast boy. Before Beast boy(a/n hehe alliteration lol) could say a thing the stack of Tofu was completely consumed, by Rachel in one gulp

"Guess you liked it huh?" Said Beast boy with a surprised look on his face.

"Yup…I loved it best thing I've tasted in a long time…thanks" Rachel stood there licking her lips and the extra Tofu that was on her fingers.

"I thought...I would...never see… the day...when someone…. other than Beast boy...liked...Tofu" Cyborg was looking really confused.

"Hey titans the news is on!" said robin from the couch. All the titans spun round to look at the TV. Everyone rushed over to the couch to watch, except for Rachel who stood there looking at the TV afar. Robin noticed this and looked back behind him.

"Hey Rachel...you thirsty?" robin said.

"Um...yeah!" said Rachel looking at robin.

" ok.." Robin was about to get up but Rachel stopped him by saying "No...don't get up...I'll get it, just tell me where the fridge is" Rachel said trying to look like she was happy.

"Well...over there is the fridge...soda, water and what ever is in the first shelf." Robin pointed to the direction of the fridge. Rachel walked over to where he was pointing to. she opened up the door to the fridge and scanned the fridge for anything that looked eatable. She reached in her hand and grabbed a soda.

She was about to open it, but something on the TV caught her attention. she turned her attention towards the TV screen, and she went wide eyed. The TV screen showed what looked like a burned out jewel store.

She stood up and clenched the soda tight in her hand. as the news reporter came on.

" Your probably wondering what this burned out place used to be! well this shop used to be the very big, very rich jewel store, in jump city." said the news reporter showing images of the totally destroyed shop. As Rachel watched this she muttered something under her breath "No!..." It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear but beast boy herd it and looked round to see Rachel's shocked face he was about to call her over but the news reporter began to talk again.

" This is a picture of what the jewel store looked before its destruction" the picture of the store came up to show a 3 story building which looked very expensive. Then it showed its inside. It was full of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and much, much more it was the best and greatest shop for jewels in all of jump city.

" But sadly it did not stay this way here are some images of the outside and inside after this tragic event.

As the reporter said this images of the outside of the building flashed on. The Titans all had shocked expressions. Rachel showed nothing. The building had smoke and there was some parts of it that was still alight, there were embers flying everywhere. but out some of the windows and out the roof were what looked like long stalagmites_(A/N. the ones that come from the ground of a cave not the ones from the top least I think so I cant remember!)_

Of ice which were hell sharp they were everywhere sticking out of the building. Then pictures of the inside were shown it was a completely different to the outside of the building. it had layers upon layers of ice covering the walls and floors most of the jewels were in cased in ice and stuck to the wall. Some of the staff were frozen dead in the ice, everything was outer whack.

"This was the event of yesterday at 9:00am a terrible tragic event." the reporter went off and a police man came on.

"I can't believe this I mean why weren't we contacted I. don't get it" Said CY really confused.

Just then the reporter and police officer came on the in that split screen sorta thing.

"Tell me officer have you got any clue to who did this?" said the reporter eager for news.

"No we do not. We don't know what or who did this where completely stumped unfortunately." said the officer with a saddened expression.

"I see but what about the security tapes...Dont they show any clue" The reporter was now a little irritated that she wasn't getting anything out of the police officer.

"Ah yes the funny thing about that is we really can't see all that much…ah if we put it on…you'll see what I mean" Said the man now waiting for the reporter to speak.

"ok yes lets watch the security tapes from yesterday morning…" The reporter was now showing a bit more interest at this.

"_Oh no! .there gonna catch me on tape…this isn't good…damn it!" _Rachel thought she clenched the can of drink tighter and the top began to open and fizz leaked out.

"Finally we might get some evidence on this!" said Robin eager to see what the tape had in store for them.

The tape began to play. It was on of the security cameras from the inside. All was normal but 5 minutes in things started to get interesting. A boom came from the front and the guards ran to the front door only to get shot back by a wall of ice. The tape was blurrily and it was a bit hard to see what was going on. What looked like a tall man silhouetted in shadow stepped into the store in was wearing a long coat and a floppy big hat, from what we could see the coat and hat were tatted and brown. He was smoking a cigarette.

He looked around but somehow did not notice the camera in the corner. He chuckled a little but soon spoke. "Come we have work to do... _MY Pet_" For some reason he put emphases on my. At this Rachel gave a slight whimper and shivered at the words. Beast boy noticed this sound and turned his head to see a wide eyed shocked shivering Rachel. He was really confused but turned his attention back to the TV but was still worried about why Rachel was worrying.

A shadow came from behind him. The quality of the camera made it nearly impossible to see the shape of the person it. But it did show that the person was in a long hooded coat which was black. It completely showed the person and showed off no features to say if it was male or female.

"Now I'll let you have some fun…but don't forget the mission. Kill whoever gets in the way, and leave no trace of your presence." the mans voice sounded harsh and rough. A few seconds later the figure began to move slowly forward. The light began to show its form and it showed that the hooded coat was not actually black. It was really a dark shade of purple with gold edges. Still we could not see any trace of a face; it was totally covered within the hood.

"NOW GO…GO AND DISTROY, DISTROY WHAT IS IN SIGHT!" The man yelled and raised his hands for emphasis.

The figure took a few more steppes forward, but stopped when a voice from in front came saying "Hold it right there…I..I don't know who you are…but you're not getting any closer!" It was just two more guards. From with under the hood you could slightly see a evil grin appearing on the persons face.

"Rai…raise your hands…NOW!" One of the guards stuttered out.

"Hahaha you fools, you have now made a BIG mistake...MY pet will kill you for daring to stand up to it haha." said the man. Suddenly the figure in the cape spoke but the quality of the tape decreased at that point so the we couldn't determine if the voice belonged to a girl or a boy.

"I don't think so….your friends. Over there!" she shook her head in the direction she wanted them to look. They nervously answered her question which dripped with malice.

"Y…yes!" they both answered as they looked at there friends which were a bit frozen, there was blood on the wall, probably where they hit.

"Their…blood… it's exiting…( she corks her head to the side and you can see the evil grin quite clear but still can not determine if it's a male or female.) Is your blood like theirs?" Its voice was sharp when it said those last words, the two men were trembling. And one of them just couldn't take it. He walked forward and dropped his gun and fell too his knees he was putrefied with fear. He could no longer move he was about 3 feet away from hooded figure.

"What…what are you doing GET AWAY FROM THERE!" the other man yelled desperate.

The figure gave a chuckle of pure evil. It knelt down so it would be at eye level with the man. "What's wrong…you're not scared are you...no matter it will be over soon" At this it put one of its hands on the man's head; it slowly stood but still had its hand on his head. It brang its other hand up to the side and bent its elbow with one foul swoop it brang its arm towards the mans chest and drug her hand in. Blood splattered everywhere, it was like the mans chest was made of butter, that's how easy it was.

The figure brang its arm back out to reveal its hand in cased in blood, then we see the shine off of what looked like claws. The figure tossed the man to the side like he was a rag doll….he was dead.

"well, that was no fun, His blood didn't dance, (she look's toward the other man) haha…will you be fun…will your blood dance in shadows as I slit your thought, from one end to another?" The figure walked forward, it brang its arms forward and opened up its hands, it stopped walking and its hands began to shake.

She clenched them.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He began to shoot randomly but to no avail.

She didn't move from her spot, she didn't worry about getting shot, coz the man seemed to not know how to fire a gun.

He fell to his knees out of breath until he looked up to find the figure right next to him. He felt like he was staring at evil.

"Time for your blood to dance!" As the figure said this it reached down and grabbed the man by his collar and throws him up. In one movement it took its other hand and slit his throat in mid air. Blood went everywhere even on to the camera. But after that the camera went fuzzy and all you could hear were loud chuckles of he or she's voice echoing through the building.

All the Titans had wide shocked saddened faces.

"So that's it huh?" said the reporter now back on

"Yes… its pretty gruesome stuff…where dealing with some pretty thoroughness guys here!" said the officer with a hard expression on his face.

"It appears so... um that's all we have time for thank you for your time and hopefully we can rap this up soon!" The report closed the interview with the cop. And Robin turned off the TV.

"Well….that was….pretty nasty!" said Cyborg trying to clear the silence.

"Yes it was, I wonder who would do such a terrible thing!" said robin. As the Titans had a conversation on what the hell they just sore.

Rachel in the back round was just in deep shock.

"_Sigh…well that was close how could ive bin so stupid not to of, scene that camera. Owell thank god the quality was poor!" _She let outanother sigh and put the drink down, she was about to turn then heard her name being called. She spun round to see it was only Beast Boy.

"Ummm..Hi…beast boy!" She tried another one of her smiles but this time it didn't work.

"Are…you ok Rachel you seem a little shaken was it from seeing the footage?

"Huh...oh no, no it wasn't" Rachel was fiddling with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with beast boy.

"Hey Rachel-" beast boy got cut off by Rachel.

"Can…I use your shower…you know to fresh n up and such…." Rachel was still avoiding eye contact.

"Ehh…sure um do you want me to show you where it is or- no I'll be fine- ok," As Rachel began to walk away Robin got up and went towards beast boy, to see what was up. "Hey beast boy where's Rachel going?" robin asked off of curiosity.

"She wanted to use the shower…." Beast boy started but trailed off.

"O well let her know that afterwards where gonna be out in the training field if she wants to you know train with us..."

"Ok" Beast boy said in his usual bouncy attitude, but that time it was put on. He then stares at the spot Rachel was standing.

**_Normal P.O.V _**

Rachel went down several corridors till she found the public shower. (A/N. yes there's a public shower, well I'm making it so. Like there's a shower in everyone's rooms, but also there is a public one!) "Maybe I should've asked for…ah finally! There it is" she muttered out has she saw a door that said bathroom, coming into view. She opened the door; her eyes went wide as she stepped into a very clean, very big, very nice and a VERY white bathroom. "Whoa!" she said out loud.

She looked around to see everything clean and tucked into place neatly. She walked in and slid the door closed. She walked around the room to find a big bath, which was probably a bubble bath, a very nice big shower that had a view of the window. And a clean sink n toilet.

She went over to the shower and noticed there were already towels there.

"Well that makes it easy…" she trailed off as she looked out the window to see a lovely view of the sea and the edge of jump city. She looked from the sea upwards to the sky and saw the white shine off the wings of some sea gules flying freely in the wind. Rachel now had a slight frown on her face.

"Wish I was that free!" she sighed and turned around, and leaned on the windowsill.

Rachel began to take her still ripped blood stained cloths off. First she took off her hooded tank top to reveal a dark red boob tube that reached just above her belly button. She took her hair out of the braided band. And her smooth dark streaked hair fell to just above her knees. She then turned the tap of the shower on. She then noticed that there was a radio she shrugged and turned it on. The song playing was 'Somewhere I belong' by: Linkin Park (A/N. I really love that song!)

"But I will never be free!" Rachel lowered her head and closed her eyes.

_**LOUNGE NORMAL P.O.V**_

It had bin 15minutes sense Rachel went to have a shower and robin for some reason was a little anxious, probably coz they never bandaged that wound she got while fighting a robber. But beast boy didn't notice this coz he and Cyborg were to busy playing the latest racing game. While stare fire was watching. And Raven was sitting on the couch reading her usual black book.

"Beast boy…" Robin said after he stopped pacing.

"Yea….?" Said beast boy not really paying attention

"Could you please see if Rachel is all right its bin 15minutes now…I'm getting worried" robin stated starting to pace again.

"Chill Robin you've bin pacing and saying is she ok? What's going on? Just relax dude!" said beast boy as he tried desperately to try n pass Cyborg's car in the race, but to no avail.

"Hahaha…. nice try beast boy but not good enough!" Cyborg was taunting beast boy real bad and this just made beast boy try even harder, he even resorted to cheating.

Beast boy began to pace and pace and pace this caught the attention of raven which was Ruther annoyed at his constant moving.

"Robin why are you so worried?" Raven now was standing with her arms cross giving her usual cold glare.

Robin stopped pacing and looked at raven directly.

"Well we don't know all that much about her! And we really need to ask a lot of unanswered questions still, I just want to know her back round just so we can fully trust her…that's all." Robin let down his serious stare and relaxed a little.

"I'll go see...I still want to find out how she used the telekinesis that I use." Raven not waiting for an answer started to walk off. Robin just nodded and turned back to watch beast boy and Cyborg race.

_**Bathroom Normal P.O.V**_

Rachel sat in the shower hugging her knees. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was in deep thought her eyes were moving rapidly like she was asleep, but wasn't. She clenched her teeth and dug her nails into her skin until it bleed. Suddenly there came a knock at the door she was surprised, her eyes flew open and a little dark energy zap shot out and fired the radio. She snapped back to reality, when another knock came at the door. She soon got up turned the shower off and grabbed two towels one of towels was rapped into her hair and the other her body.

As she got to the door a voice came.

"Rachel?" a silent yet loud enough to hear voice came. It appeared to belong to raven

"Umm? Yes" Rachel said a little unsure of what she wanted.

"Are you almost ready Robin wants you to train with us!" Raven said a little annoyed

"Oh! Y…yes I'll be there just hold on!" as Rachel said this she put her ear up to the door so she if she could hear raven walking away or not. Which she did.

Rachel walked back to where she dropped her cloths and looked at the ripped up mess.

"Well this wont do sigh I'll just have to make do I guess." Rachel began to dress she put on the red boob tube, the black pants, but pulled off the two 'R's off of the belt. She instead of putting those worn out high top shoes, she rapped her feet in bandages so that it went just up a bit from her heel and around her toes. She did the same with her hands and wrists. She tied up her hair in the brayed with the white string cress crossing over the casing.

"O would you look at that the dye has run out of my hair….Well I guess that's good they might not recognizes me…sigh…well I hope not" her hair now was a jet black with the hint of blue. She walked out of the bathroom and found her way to the lounge room. But just before she gets to the turn to the lounge room she is met with the mysterious girl in the hood.

"Uh hello" Rachel said UN surely.

"You ready now?" raven didn't move her eyes from its place it's like she was trying to search Rachel's soul.

Rachel nodded and brushed past her, raven got a eerier feeling as she brushed past her shoulder, but shrugged it off.

"You ready Rachel?" said robin as Rachel stepped into the lounge. Before she could answer Cyborg jumped in.

"Hey! You changed your cloths!" he was pointing at Rachel like some childish kid.

"O uh yea my other cloths were well…a mess" Rachel half smiled

"_Ehh man this is getting annoying first they expect me to help them in battle and second now they want to see what I can do. They'll say o we just want to help you get stronger, but really they want to know everything about my mysterious powers. Kuso! I can't I mustn't…..I mustn't show my true strength they might get ideas, and that wont be good. I just have to keep to the simple moves….Okay I can do this….sigh Kuso this is gonna suck_!_"_ Rachel wasn't really paying attention to what Cyborg was saying to her or to anybody else she was too caught up in her thoughts notice that Starfire was dragging her outside.

"Ah what are you doing?" Rachel was caught off guard she didn't expect someone to just grab her and drag her along.

"O come friend Rachel time to train, this will be most joyous!" As Starfire finished Rachel muttered out friend and stopped walking she DID not expect her to call her friend.

"_Is she completely stupid they have only known me for a very short while and there already calling me friend what's the matter with these people?"_ Again Rachel was too caught up in her thoughts to realize she was being dragged along by the arm. She let it go and soon they all were outside on the training field.

Okay I hope you guyz didn't get too bored and yes it was very long it was 11 and a half pages on Microsoft lol well R & R I don't think the next one will be this long! owell thanks guyz!


	5. A strange presence

Okay this is chapter 5 I hope you like it and yeah R and R please thanks!

_Chapter: A strange presence:_

_**Outside training arena normal P.O.V**_

"Wow this is some training arena!" Rachel stood there wide eyed at how big everything was. Everyone gave her funny looks, guess they were wondering why she thought all the rooms and junk was so big, I mean to them it was just regular normal sized rooms. But to her everything was new.

"So what do you want to do first Rachel?" Beast boy said as he pointed to every type of training item/ arena they had.

"Umm….what ever you're doing, I guess" Rachel didn't give much thought in what she just said; she probably will regret it, especially to beast boy's reaction, which was:

Beast boy went all heart eyed and stared at Rachel until a voice came and broke up that award situation Rachel had put herself in.

"How bout we test your basic skills in a spar?" said Robin in his usual manor

"I'm sure I suppose I could do that" Rachel didn't look to sure about this

'Damn it guess I can't get outer this that easily' she thought to herself.

"So ill spar you then Rachel?" said robin

"….What…Oh right sure" So Bird boys going to spar me hmm well in the event of causing suspicion I'll try to keep a low profile….but that mission…mmmmm that was a one off I guess Rachel thought again not paying much attention.

"Okay just coz your new I wont be easy on you!" robin became to get ready.

"Yeah that's what I suspected" Rachel was itching to fight hard but she couldn't she might cause some suspicion that wouldn't be good for anyone namely her.

**Sparing arena Rachel's P.O.V **

I got into a defensive position so to block any attack he unleashes on to me. I didn't want to be the one to attack so just in case I accidentally go for the kill that is what I was made for after all.

He came at me fast, I got ready expecting him to try a simple punch or kick but what he did surprised me.

He got out his metal pole and poll vaulted over me then when he landed tried to lash the poll straight down on to me. But just before I jumped and forwarded rolled out of the way. The poll made a ding sound as it smashed into the ground.

"Wow you really aren't gonna play nice I'm hurt" I sarcastically pouted as I said the last two words.

"Well seeing how good you were at the bank I thought I'd try to challenge you!" He said fehh what a little busy body thinking he already knows the level of strength I am. Man I'm never gonna live this down losing to bird brain there oh well hopefully this ends quickly.

I ran at him not to slow not to fast and started punching, I saw that wasn't working so I twisted around and kicked him but he just flipped backwards and landed straight on his feet.

**Sparing arena Robin's P.O.V **

Hmmm I don't get it its like she's holding back, there's no way that at the bank was just a fluke…was it?

"You know Rachel you don't have to hold back, I can take anything you throw at me" I smirked hopefully that would make her stop this little shrade.

"I know but who said I was holding back?" She said but I could tell she was holding back by the way she moved when she was trying to attack me.

I put away my metal poll and took out one of my boomerangs I tossed it straight at Rachel and she dodged it…but it's a boomerang it always comes back.

And so it did, I saw it coming closer and closer to her head but still she wouldn't notice until……it came bagging straight into the back of her head.

As it came to me I caught it and put it back into my belt.

How could she not know it was right by her head…something's up and I don't like it.

**Sparing arena Rachel's P.O.V **

I clutched my head in pain Ow! That really did hurt and the worse thing is I really didn't notice it I new it was a boomerang an all but I still didn't expect it to hit my head…I'm so stupid.

Can't this just end damn it…fine if he wants me to fight then….I'll just have to…I guess.

"Ok no more playing around ill come at you seriously" I said hoping he would buy it.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" said Robin

I ran at him faster than before and he pulled out his metal pole again and started swinging it around I dodged his swings, some only barely. I twisted my self around as his pole came down I blocked it with my arm.

He let go and jumped backwards.

I took the time that took him to hit the ground to my advantage, I ran at him and jumped for a different approach but he saw it coming and lashed his poll at me which lead to me flying backwards and sliding backwards on the ground.

I was panting like a dog when I stopped at my spot on the ground. Just as everyone was staring at disbelief the alarm bleared and everyone started to walk inside.

Robin came up to me and put his hand out to pull me up. I took it and he helped me up.

**Titans lounge Normal P.O.V**

"What's up Cyborg…?" Said Robin as he walked towards Cyborg.

"Well it seems there's a number of break-in's happening all over Jump city!" Said CY with a serious tone

"Are you serious cy that can't be" said beast boy freaking out.

"How many exactly are there Robin" Said Raven coming closer to the controls.

"Well there seems to be 5 in total plus the ones that are close by to some of the targets" said CY

"Well then Robin and Starfire you guys take the one at the national bank and the one just around from the bank they seem pretty close together. Um me and BB will take the one at the butcher and the office building around the corner" said CY pointing to each person

"Butcher…aww man" it seemed that BB didn't quite like the idea of going to a butcher

"Sorry BB but that's the way it has to be, so Raven and Rachel you guys take the one near the east docks" Said CY calmly.

"So you know what that means right…. It means if you get into trouble and call for help no one can get to you quickly so really….where all on our own if we run into trouble." Said Robin sternly.

"So if anyone runs into something they can't handle my advice is to get out of there right away and try to get to somewhere safe! Ok" Cyborg said

"Okay!" everyone said in unison.

As everyone went their separate ways the wheels of bad luck begun to turn.

**Mysterious Warehouse Normal P.O.V**

"Have they taken the bait?" said a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Yes sir they have….but how can you be sure that they chose the right ones and if she chooses the-" He was cut off by the mysterious man in front.

"Don't worry it does not matter which one she has or has not chosen to go to …do you think I'm a fool?" said the man in the shadows.

The man lowered his head and said

"N-No sir of course not!"

"Good let the game…begin" With one wave of the man's hand 12 or more soldier like people stepped out of the shadows and left the warehouse.

Mean while the titans departed to their separate locations to fight off what ever dared to come there way.

**Near the East Docks Normal P.O.V**

Raven and Rachel were heading straight to the East docks to see what crime was reported. As they walked through a small forest like area Raven became uneasy and stopped dead in her tracks. Rachel turned around to see a blank faced Raven staring into nowhere land

"Umm? Hello why'd you stop?" Said Rachel turning her head to the side.

"This…place I sense a presences" Said Raven looking slightly round.

"Uh huh!... Probably me I am right in font of you and all!" Said Rachel turning back around and putting her arms behind her head in a lazy way, she started to walk forward but stopped when she herd Raven's concerned voice again.

"No! It's not you….it's someone…else I'm sure of it!" Raven started to turn but was stopped by Rachel's lazy-don't-give-a-shite voice.

"Spare me the drama Raven I sense something too but I can't be sure what sooo (She looks up and closes her eyes)…I'm not gonna think too much on it!" her attitude was driving Raven up the wall.

"Well maybe you won't but I WILL...I'm going to check it out" Raven started walking back; Rachel sighed and grabbed the back of Raven's hood to stop her from walking any further.

"Robin told us to keep together….I can see your more of a how should I say it loner type person so….If you go off and get into trouble I can't guarantee I will get back to save you so….what will it be?" Rachel's cocky attitude was making Raven go nuts I mean who was she to be ordering around a fellow Titan, well really she wasn't a Titan so in Raven's eyes she had no right to tell her what to do and what not to do!

"Fine!" Raven said in a very harsh tone.

"Good glad we got that taken care of so now let's go to the docks!" Rachel let go of Raven's hood and started to walk in the direction of the docks soon followed by Raven.

**Butcher Normal P.O.V **

"CY…..I really, really, REALLLY don't like the idea of going to a Butcher I mean HELLO IM A VEGERTARIAN!!!!…….. Are you even listening to me?" BB didn't notice that CY stopped so he walked straight into him.

"Ow! My head…um what's wrong Cyborg?" Said BB getting up while holding his bruised head.

"BB did you hear that?" CY was looking around a corner at something with concern in his eyes.

"Ummm…No?" BB was already confused.

"Hmmm…Never mind must have imagined it" As Cy and beast boy walked around the corner three shadows loomed over on the other side of the road staring at them through masks.

"Sir she's not at target 2!" Said a voice.

"Okay so that probably means she's not at target 1 either alright when the others report back then go to East docks!" came a voice in reply from a sorter walky talky thing.

"But sir she might not be at the docks she could be at target 3 or 4!"

"I know that! But if the others report saying she's not at their targets then she's at the docks!" Said the voice angrily.

"Y-yes sir of course."

**Bank Normal P.O.V**

Robin and Starfire were heading to the bank. Starfire wanted to talk to Robin about the new guest of theirs she really did want to discuses things but was nervous in his reaction.

"There's something bothering you isn't there Starfire" Starfire was surprised at his question but took the opportunity to ask what she needed to ask.

"Yes Robin there is I wander if we can fully trust this Rachel I want to very much but after the betrayal of Terra I find it hard to-" She got cut off by robin who stopped and turned to her with seriousness printed on his face.

"I know how you feel Starfire but just coz terra mucked up doesn't mean that every new titan will to, but I have my doubts as well…I'm sure its nothing but I just can't shake this feeling….But sure I am wrong." At first Star fire was a bit taken bake by his words but after hearing the last bit her doubts disappeared she smiled and nodded. But just then they herd footsteps like marching.

Starfire and robin popped their heads around the corner to see what the noise was. And what they saw surprised them, there was a tall man in army like uniform holding a gun talking to what looked like the owner of the Bank. Just then another in army uniform ran up to the Lt. They whispered something but it was much too quite for robin or Starfire to hear.

"Who…are they?" Starfire whispered.

"I don't know but I intend to find out!" said robin firmly.

As soon as the two men walked away Robin and Starfire walked calmly up to the manager.

"Excuse me sir?" Said robin nicely.

"Hmmm oh! The Teen Titans hello!" The breaded man replied.

"Hi what was that all about" said robin again.

"Oh...hmmm it seems those men were looking for a certain dangerous criminal who is on the lose…well at least that's what they said, they wanted to know if I had seen anything!" The man seemed very calm to say the least.

"Interesting!" Robin was quite curious by this.

Meanwhile a few blocks away the mysterious soldiers were on petrol.

Two men ran behind an old run down apartment building to be met with several others in military like uniform.

"Lt! any news?" said one of the lower ranking officers.

"Ah! Target is not at destination 3 or 4!" said the Lt

"Uh! That means He was right! The target is at target 5" said one of the others.

Just when the Lt was going to answer he herd that his phone was receiving a call. "Yes Sir!" Lt said with confidents

"Where is the target" the voice said

"You were right sir the target is not at destinations 1, 2, 3 and 4"

"Good head towards target 5 Now!" said the voice sternly.

"Of course sir!" The LT hung up the phone, nodded and gave the signal.

As Raven and Rachel walked in silence towards the dock the presence Raven sensed earlier seemed to get stronger every second. Raven was uneasy was kept on walking; Rachel noticed the uneasiness in the air but chose to ignore it for the time being until…

A rustle was heard from their right in the trees.

"What was that?…you heard that right?" Rachel said uneasy as she spun around to face Raven.

"Jee I dunno maybe it was you, I can't be sure though" Raven turned around and gave a smug smirk with her hands in the air as to seem like she didn't have a clue.

"Ha, ha! This isn't the time for that its-" Just then two small throwing knives were thrown from one of the trees above Raven and Rachel; they both were caught by surprise and tumbled backwards onto their butts.

"What the…" Rachel landed hard onto the ground she saw both of the throwing knives lodged into the ground she noticed there were initials carved into the metal handle it read.

"D.M…? Ehh no!" Rachel whispered but still loud enough to hear.

"What did you…" Raven got cut off my two tall men in army like uniform that jumped out of the tree the two throwing thrives came from.

"Well, well, well we finally caught up with you 2752 its bin awhile.

"Huh? What's he talking about Rachel?" Raven asked but saw that Rachel's face was pale and she seemed horrified.

What to do there seemed to be no way out and the men began to come closer then before Raven new it they were surrounded by soldiers, who were these guys what did they want, and why was Rachel so horrified right after she saw something graved onto the throwing knives? You will have to wait till next chapter!

And that concludes chapter 5 please, please, please review and yeah cya!


	6. The near capture and Rachel’s true natur

Okay this is chapter 6 I hope you like it and yeah R and R please thanks!

_Chapter: The near capture and Rachel's true nature revealed!_

As the men started to pull out there strange rifles, Raven began to get to her feet. She was about to call upon her powers when what seemed to be the leader of the squad stepped forward.

"Hello Rachel its bin awhile but sadly you will have to come with us, back to Hunter!"

"H-how'd you find me?" Rachel seemed distressed to see this man Raven was confused as to how this man new her name and why he called her 2752.

"Ah! Well our master new you'd escaped and traveled north!" said the man in front.

"That still doesn't explain how?"

"Well that new weapon we shot at you did its drop perfectly. It was designed to slowly drain your system of energy every so often and after about 2 hours you'd fall straight to sleep and drop from the sky."

Rachel looked on in complete horror at every word the man uttered.

"Ha! Did you really think you could beat the sleeper we shot at you…? (Rachel looked down) I didn't think so"

"But how did you know where to find me?" Rachel still had her head down in shock and horror.

"Don't you get it hn fine guess you aren't as smart as we first thought you'd be. Well the sleeper had another function;

It would inject not only the fluid but also a tiny chip just deep enough under the skin for you not to notice. It was a tracker device. Unfortunately the way you crashed damaged the chip so it would work only for a little bit at a time, but it still helped us to catch up to you." The man let down his guard only slightly, but gave enough time for Raven to make a move.

She used her powers to throw a heavy boulder at the leader to throw him off, just before it was going to hit he kicked up dust so no one could see.

"Got him!" said raven but as the dust cleared it showed the man standing exactly where he stood before with another soldier in front of him acting as his shield.

"Hn thanks! Soldier, if you live through this you might just go up a rank…or not" He turned his attention back on to the girls as the soldier in front fell to the ground.

"Using your own soldier as a shield what a coward!" stated Rachel. But the man came back with a quick reply.

"Hn maybe so but I'm saving all my energy for you Rachel!" His deep blue eyes were almost as sinister as Rachel's red ones.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Said Raven aggressively.

"Ha! Good question, although I had thought dear Rachel here had told you exactly who she is…but I guess not, coz I guess if she'd told you she'd have to kill you!"

"Say one more word I swear!" Said Rachel harshly

"Or you'll what kill me ha! I'd like to see you try" Said the man

"What's he talking about Rachel who is he, tell me!" Raven shook Rachel to try an snap her out of it.

"rrr that's it I'm gonna take you down" Rachel tried to get up but slipped and fell back down, but in that time the man had left his spot from in front of them and was standing right behind Rachel. He harshly grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her upwards slightly.

"Let go!" said Rachel digging her nails into his arm.

"I don't think so wench!" The man Pulled out a long syringe full of red fluid and plunged it into Rachel's neck.

"What did you just…?" Rachel couldn't finish, for her pupils grew large and her eyes turned steely. Her head dropped down and her fringe and bangs covered her eyes from sight. The man laughed in an evil cocky way as he lashed his hand away from holding on to Rachel's hair. This made Rachel fall to the ground with out any movement.

"S-sir you didn't just?" Said one of the grunts

"Oh! But I did don't you trust me?" Said the Lt Like a mad man.

" B-but it's only experimental we don't know if she can take that much!" Said another with a little more confidence than the first.

"But that's what makes it fun" He looked to Raven who had gotten up, into a ready-to-attack stance.

The LT jerked his head to the side and four men stepped behind Raven and held her back. She tried her best to get free but to no avail.

"Sir are you sure this will work she isn't moving…at all!" Said an officer close to the Lt

"Ya, ya, ya doubt me if you must! But give her another 10 or so seconds and she will come right back.

"Hey you, who are you? And what did you do to Rachel?" Yelled Raven

"O you'll see" Said the man pointing towards Rachel on the ground.

Just at that moment Rachel began to get up her hair and bangs covered most of her face. She seemed quite pale and totally different from before

"Rachel?

Her aura is totally different from before it's what I felt when we found her on the roof what is this?" Said Raven to herself but the Lt Saw her confused face and began to explain.

"You seem confused, well how about I try an cure that for you. You see you're 'Friend' here, yeah at the moment she doesn't know who you are or me for that matter. But she does sense your fear so please don't be scared…yet!" said the man.

Rachel didn't even flinch as he slammed his hand onto her shoulder, she seemed like she had turned into a statue.

The man noticed her now slit pupil looking at him out of the corner of her eye; it was enough to send shivers down his spine, but he didn't show it.

She smiled ever so slightly as she seemed to sense his fear.

The man looked back in front of him to see Raven struggling against the officer's holding her back.

"Now, now, now we can't have you escaping before we reveal our main attraction, now can we?!" The man smirked at her confused scared face.

He took his arm off of Rachel's shoulder and pointed directly at Raven.

"Now the show will begin!" he stated with an evil grin.

"2752! It is your duty and passion to kill who ever get's in your way right?" Said the man looking half at Rachel.

"Of course!" muttered Rachel with a grin, still her eyes could not be seen.

"What the hell are you talking about…" But suddenly something struck Raven she realized that maybe this strange girl was really working for them all along just to get the teen titans secrets.

She was disgusted at the thought of ANOTHER! Betrayal, she just couldn't believe it could happen twice.

She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in rage.

"Not again! No not again! It can't It just can't" She kept muttering.

"Just what can't happen again?" said the Lt.

"THIS CAN'T" Raven yelled dark energy swirled around and hit into the Lt that made him fly backwards and hit the ground with a bang.

"Hey! Don't try something stupid like that again! Or ill have you killed."

Said the Lt struggling to stand up.

All the while Rachel hadn't moved an inch, she stood there without any fear.

"Like you'll have the guts to kill me! You're so pathetic you used one of your own men as a shield." Raven said in a taunting manner.

"Hn your right I don't have guts to kill you (raven smirked), some as weak and pathetic as you, don't kid your self I could kill you with my eyes closed!"

"Then why don't you?" said raven.

"Well I think having Rachel over here take care of it for me" said the Lt pointing to Rachel behind him.

"W-what Rachel?" said raven confused.

"Yes dear old loveable Rachel, is about to turn not so loveable!" said the Lt smirking.

Now! Advance Rachel…NOW!" shouted the Lt.

"R-Rachel?" Raven was stunned she saw Rachel edging towards her slowly she saw that her right hand was holding the hilt of the sword ready to slash it out.

Then she did just that lashing her sword to make a frontward slash not that it was meant to anything just for show.

In those split seconds that her hair flew above her face raven could see how her eyes changed to demonic pools of crimson and her face pale and cold like she was some kind of monster.

As Rachel swung her sword to side and started running towards Raven there seemed there was no way to escape all Raven could do now was yell.

"Rachel!! Rachel!!! RACHEL NOOO" Raven was helpless as Rachel got closer and closer her red eyes shining as the sun reflected off of her eyes.

"Noo!" Raven called again but it seemed to Reach Rachel in some way, raven could have sworn she saw her pupil suddenly shrink.

But it was too late Rachel had swung her sword in front of her to kill Raven in an instant.

It was like everything froze and everyone was moving in slow motion. Just as Rachel was getting nearer and nearer and so did her sword raven shut her eyes tight ready to receive a killing blow to the neck or heart But that never came Raven slowly opened her eyes unsure of what she missed.

She gasped as she saw Rachel's head hanging low and the sword an inch away from raven's head.

"Rachel?" Raven muttered quietly.

Inside Rachel's mind she saw a small girl that looked oddly like raven but a little girl. She seemed to be falling into a lake of some kind yelling help and no suddenly the flash stopped and Rachel came back to reality.

Not raising her head even the slightest tiny tears slid down her cheeks and fell to the ground and faded away. She bit her lip and stayed still for her moment.

Until the Lt said in his sly manner

"What are you worthless" that sent Rachel back into another fit in her mind flashes of images were blinding her sight.

She saw that it was in first person and she appeared to be looking up at a man that was most likely to be the Lt. He had a smirk on his face of pure enjoyment Then he took a whip from behind his back and lashed it at the person who seemed to be Rachel.

Then another of a girl in a tube filled with strange liquid, she was naked with odd tubes ad wires sticking out of her side's stomach and arms.

A voice awoke her from the images swarming around her mind. She clutched her head with her free hand.

One of the near officers came over and slapped Rachel in the face which made her drop her kantana sword.

"Stupid bitch! What are you good for can't even carry out a simple order." As he let his sentence trail off and turns to walk away he is stopped by a voice from behind.

"Worthless...if I'm so worthless why does your Master want me back so much." Rachel dropped her head forward but still kept her hand to her cheek where he had slapped her.

"Why should I listen to some lowlife creeps who have given me such horror over the years...?... She's not the one who should die YOU ARE!" Before a single word was said by the officer in front Rachel slashed her sword outwards and cut the man directly in half blood streamed down to the ground and Rachel. She was low to the ground with sword close to her side.

Raven was horrified at what she had just witnessed never had she seen such brutality.

"Now your next pig" Rachel was referring to the Lt of course.

She ran towards the Lt But he didn't even flinch as Rachel came nearer and nearer.

She launched her sword toward his head but he was ready he ducked under and missed the sword only by centimeters. She smirked as she twisted her body and pulled out a small blade and jammed it into his shoulder he stumbled back and pulled out the blade and dropped it to the ground.

A foolish shoulder stepped forward and shot several rounds in Rachel's direction but she somersaulted to the side and out of the way although she got nicked on the arm and leg.

Sot the bullets that missed Rachel hit the Lt in the arm.

He yelled in pain and ordered for the soldiers to pull back and escape back to base and out of danger.

After cursing his men weren't worth shit he ran in the direction they did. Rachel Throw her sword like a spear but missed as he jumped behind a tree and kept on running.

"Damn he got away" Rachel had forgotten Raven was still there and as she walked forward absolutely petrified. Unfortunately for her she stepped on a twig which snapped and alerted Rachel that there was still someone there.

She turned to see a scared Raven standing only a few meters away.

She turned back and walked up to the tree which her sword was stuck into. She took out and put it back into its sheath.

Raven mumbled Rachel's name under her breath but it was still loud enough to hear.

Rachel gave a harsh glance back at raven and before raven could realize what was happening Rachel was behind raven with her kantana sword to he throat gently touching ever so slightly.

"If you say let alone even think about saying to your little teen titan buddy's what exactly happened hear I will kill all of your friends got it?"

"Got….it!" said raven.

As the titan's re grouped they all tolled each other about their wild goose chases that led to nowhere. Raven looked to her side and saw Rachel looking back at her with her malice driven eyes she new what she said was true and she really would kill the teen titans if raven spoke even one word about what had happened so for the time being she wasn't going to chance it.

Yes I know that took AGES but im lazy and haven't bin very motivated to write coz no one will review accept by friends yay but w/e R and R plz even if you think this story should be shredded into tiny pieces and locked away in a safe which has be plunged into the sea to sink for all eternity


	7. A Note

Just a note im gonna re do it coz I'm not happy wiv it etc, etc and im gonna redo it coz I can coz yea lolls

Since I herd that fanfiction don't like one liners then im filling up the gaps………so hows that global warming ey?...

Yeah and I was like half way through the next chappy too pretty disappointing ey…….. lolls okay thtas more than 2 lines lolls I think I hope it better be!!!...

Who likes xplay ill tell ya who I do hahaha lolls okay that's enough…

…

…

…yeah……


End file.
